My White Knight
by jmsbndgrl
Summary: Companion piece to "Always in Motion." - Set one day before the prologue - Songfic


**My White Knight**

**Summary:** Songfic - Set the evening before the prologue of "Always in Motion." This songfic is a brief scene between my OC character Aila and her mother and provides some more background on their relationship before Obi-Wan Kenobi lands in Aila's life. The song is "My White Knight," from the Broadway Musical, The Music Man.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars. I'm just borrowing George Lucas's characters for a bit. I also don't own "My White Knight," from the Broadway Musical, The Music Man. However, Aila and Aila's mom are mine.

**Note:** For those of you waiting for my to update "Always in Motion: If You Love Me," thought I would release this. I wrote this a while back, but did not post it here. This songfic is set before the events in the first story "Always in Motion," but both that story and its sequel are referenced throughout by implication. Reading both stories is helpful and recommended, but not necessary. However, to give this some context as a brief summary: In "Always in Motion," Obi-Wan Kenobi crash lands on Earth, meets Aila, and falls in love with her. While on Earth he watches the Star Wars films and vows to save Anakin from his fate, with Aila at his side. Unfortunately, in saving his padawan, Obi-Wan becomes a victim to the charms of the dark side and falls himself. Now in the sequel, Aila is struggling to get her husband (and new Sith Lord) to brush aside the darkness that has consumed his soul. I will be updating "Always in Motion: If You Love Me," one of these days. If you want an updated status on it you can look at my profile, but I will start writing on it again once "Trials of My Heart," is finished and that should be in the near future.

* * *

"Aila, honey. You know I am just looking out for your best interests. Let me tell you about the nice young man I met today…" The voice of Aila's mother came out of the receiver of the phone her daughter was holding. Aila grimaced in disgust as her mother continued.

"No, Mom. You know I do not want that, I have told you that countless times." There was no hiding the exasperation in Aila's voice as she tried to cut her mother off. "Why must you always interfere, I can find someone on my own."

"But you don't!" Aila's mother retorted sharply.

"I do!" Aila protested. "I have been busy lately…"

"You are not busy. You and I both know your charities could run without you. You are purposely avoiding settling down and you are not getting any younger, and…"

"Mom!" Aila ran her fingers through her long brown hair that she was close to pulling out over this repeated conversation. She hated that her mother had her on some unreasonable timeline because she wanted grandchildren. "We have gone over all this, but why can you not see that I have not found someone yet. You just want me to pick some random person, but it is not that simple. I don't want just anybody, I want love."

"No, you want the impossible." Aila's mom spoke firmly. "There are thousands of worthy candidates that you could at least glance at, but you gauge them all on an impossible to meet criteria.

"Mom…." Aila rolled her eyes as she once again tried to stop her mother.

"No, Aila. Listen to me and you will realize that I am right. You live in that house of yours alone from the world, hiding from it."

"I go out and talk to people!" Aila angrily answered back. "I do not hide! I just haven't found the right person yet."

"Social functions for your work do not count." Aila's mother scoffed when she replied. There was a moment's pause between the two women before Aila's mom sighed and added, "You need to forget this unrealistic knight in shining armor you have dreamed up and start living your life. Settle d…."

Aila slammed the phone down into its holder abruptly ending the call to her mother. Her breathing was coming in short shallow gasps and her hands shook with fury. A part of her was sorry for hanging up on her mother, but at the same time she could not stand the constant nagging about her love life.

_My white knight, not a Lancelot_

_Nor an angel with wings_

_Just someone to love me_

_Who is not ashamed of a few nice things_

Jumping in surprise at the sound of the phone ringing, Aila cast the object a venomous look. She was certain it was her mother calling back to finish her argument. It irked her that her mother thought this conversation was even needed and something inside her started to hurt. Blinking furiously, Aila tried to fight back the tears she did not want to shed over this, but with each insistent ring of the phone they became harder to hold back.

Unable to stand it any longer and with no desire to hear her mother continue her speech, Aila bolted for the back door of her house, stepping into the chilled air. She shivered from the cold as the sun was slowly setting causing the temperature to plummet. However, the cold became secondary to the release of pent-up emotions as she walked to the rail of the deck, leaned against it and buried her face in her hands.

"What does she want me to do?" Aila murmured to herself.

_My white knight_

_What my heart would say_

_If it only knew how_

_Please, dear Venus, show me now_

It was not like Aila was avoiding civilization. She was active in her various charitable organizations and she had seen a few people socially including men, but she simply had not found the right one for her. Finding a man was not a problem, just last year hundreds of men had vied for her attention at one of her charity's annual balls, each looking to capture a second date from her.

Unfortunately, fame, beauty, and the small fortune she had struggled to build did not always draw people to her for the right reasons. Aila found she met a lot of people who were not looking for love, but what being associated with her could do for their status. The few nice guys she had met just ended up being her friends rather than lovers. She did not pursue more from them simply because there was no spark of attraction between the two of them. However, if she had told that to her mother, Aila would have been told that she was not trying and purposefully brushing them aside.

The bottom line was that Aila's mother did not understand what Aila was looking for. She thought Aila longed from some intangible fantasy. However, Aila was no longer five; she knew that the characters from books and movies would never crash into her life and sweep her off her feet. All she wanted was to find someone who loved her for who she was and would let her love him as well.

_All I want is a plain man_

_All I want is a modest man_

_A quiet man_

_A gentle man_

_A straightforward and honest man_

_To sit with me_

_In a cottage somewhere in the state of Iowa_

Aila sighed deeply as she brushed away a stray tear and cast her eyes out into the darkening horizon. Was she wrong to want love? She knew her mother and father loved each other dearly, so why could her mother not see that Aila wanted the same thing with the man she would one day share her life with.

_And I would like him to be more interested in me_

_Than he is in himself_

_And more interested in us than in me_

Shivering more forcibly than before and her teeth beginning to chatter, Aila knew she would have to go back inside and finish the conversation with her mother. She dreaded what was going to be said and what she would have to agree to in order to end the conversation, but there seemed to be no way around it.

Casting her eyes up at the now blackened sky Aila caught a glimpse of a lone star twinkling brightly. There may have been thousands of other stars coming into view in the night sky, but Aila used the one as her focal point as she steadied herself to face her mother. Already, the cleansing breaths she took seemed to calm her, but she wondered how long that would last.

_And if occasionally he'd ponder_

_What makes Shakespeare and Beethoven great_

_Him, I could love till I die_

_Him, I could love till I die_

Stepping into her home, Aila heard the phone ring and then abruptly stop. Seconds later, it started ringing once more and Aila picked it up upon its second ring.

"Hello?" Aila answered, certain it was her mother.

"Aila!" Her mother audibly sighed with relief. "I was worried when you hung up and did not answer."

"I needed to step away for a moment." Aila answered evasively.

"You were angry with me." Aila's mom filled in the unspoken reason for Aila's retreat, but Aila did not confirm or deny it, instead she remained silent on the other end as her mother continued to talk. "You must know that I only say the things I do because I love you and I worry about you. I am sorry if I hurt you, I did not mean to."

For a moment Aila was taken aback by the apology, but her eyes narrowed shrewdly as she wondered whether her father had heard what her mother had said and forced said apology. Aila's father had always been a buffer when these types of arguments started. For a moment, Aila considered throwing the apology back at her mother, but deep down she knew that would only start another fight. By the sound of things, it appeared she was getting a momentary reprieve from her mother's nagging, and she figured it would be better to take it while it lasted. "Mom, it is okay, I should not have hung up on you. That was rude."

"But, I was rude to you. I should not interfere with your life. You are an adult now and can make your own decisions. I will just have to be more patient for you to find someone to share your life with, but I am certain that there is someone out there waiting for you."

_My white knight, not a Lancelot_

_Nor an angel with wings_

_Just someone to love me_

_Who is not ashamed of a few nice things_

"Thanks." Aila answered her mother. "That is all I ask, that you let me find him on my own."

"And I am sure you will and I cannot wait to find out when that day happens." Aila could almost feel the small smile in her mother's voice. "Now, it is getting late and I am sure you need to get to bed. Please promise me you will not stray too far from home tomorrow they are predicting a snow storm is coming our way and I do not want you getting hurt.

"Yes, mother." Aila gave her own smile. "I only have a bit of shopping to do in the morning, and then I will be home for the day.

"And do not shovel the walk by yourself if it is bad. Do not over exert yourself."

Aila laughed at how quickly a conversation she had been dreading became comical. Despite her previous anger Aila could not stay angry at her mother and could not stop the gentle teasing she gave in reply, "I am quite capable of handling it myself even if I hate it. However, if I have to ask for assistance and the person who helps is my beloved, you will be the first to know."

Aila's mom sighed once more rather than laughing at the comment. "I am sorry, Aila. I know I should not have said those things."

"Look Mom, lets just forget it for now. Have a good evening and I'll call you if I need you."

"All right, good night to you, too. I love you." Aila's mom answered back, there was a hint of hesitation as if she wanted to say more, but she did not.

"Love you too." Aila responded before gently hanging up the phone and giving a sigh of relief. Perhaps it had been her father who had changed her mother's tone, but Aila could not help giving thanks to the stars that had consoled her during her emotional outburst and prepared her for this latest conversation. Whether it was her father or some faceless being in the stars, it was nice to feel like someone was looking out for her.

_My white knight, let me walk with him_

_While the others ride by_

_Walk and love him till I die_

_Till I die_


End file.
